


Under Your Scars

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Gabriel (Good Omens), Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Other, Running Away, Secret Relationship, Self-Harm, Sleeping Together, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: I just wanted to write some angst tbh - read the tags
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Following Gabriel’s fall from Heaven, and Beelzebub’s expulsion from Hell, they’ve both been left in a weird limbo: They still have their supernatural powers and capabilities, though they’re also weighed by the trials and tribulations of being human, meaning that they also have the same needs to fulfil – eating, sleeping and the like. But they can’t go back to Heaven, or Hell, unless they wish to face execution and likely worse.

Aziraphale and Crowley were more than willing to give the flat above the bookshop to Gabriel and Beelzebub. Crowley had sold his flat, and Aziraphale and Crowley moved to a house a fair distance from London, somewhere along the Dorset coast. The flat was more of an _in case of emergencies_ back up for Aziraphale and Crowley, though it’s rather unnecessary, given their abilities are still strong enough to do anything that they wish.

As they both settled on Earth, Gabriel’s relationship with Beelzebub changed in ways that neither ever thought would occur. They bonded over their newfound humanity, a learning experience that neither of them was in any way prepared for. Beelzebub has found a fondness for sleeping, though Gabriel has been struggling with nightmares, which have plagued his sleeping hours. If Beelzebub was having issues, they haven’t told Gabriel of those. _Though, why would they?_

Gabriel and Beelzebub continued to get closer in their relationship as time progressed. They spent most of their days watching movies. They started on the opposing armchairs, though Gabriel initiated the next steps. He sat on the sofa, late one Saturday night, while they were watching a horror movie. Beelzebub joined him around halfway through, they would never admit that they were somewhat disturbed by the movie. _Not scared, never scared._

Saturday nights became movie nights in the flat above the bookshop in London – you know the one, the one with the owners that haven’t aged a single day in over thirty years.

* * *

The rain has been hammering at the walls of the bookshop for most of the day. Aziraphale didn’t even bother to open up the shop today. Of course, with no reason to get dressed, the pair have lingered in loungewear all day.

Late in the evening, after they have ordered some food to be delivered for dinner, they’re relaxing on the sofa. It’s Beelzebub’s turn to choose a movie, though Gabriel rarely watches the movies anymore.

He’s usually lost in his thoughts, trying to decipher what the relationship between himself and Beelzebub is now. He always thought that they would be enemies and no less. Their shift to associates was completely unexpected. But now, well Gabriel’s stumped. He doesn’t know what they are anymore.

“Angel, what do you think? This movie looks good” Beelzebub says, pulling Gabriel from his thoughts again. He nods in response, though he hasn’t paid any attention to the movie details. Beelzebub smiles and flicks it on.

As the movie progresses, Beelzebub shifts closer and closer until they’re practically cuddling with him. _It’s a horror movie, after all._

Gabriel is still lost in his thoughts. He knows _what_ he wants. He _thinks_ he knows how he feels. He’s scared though. Human feelings are all too new to him and he doesn’t want to risk the friendship that he has. There’s too much at stake. _But you love them._

“Bee…” Gabriel murmurs. He looks down at Beelzebub. Their eyes are staring right back at him, as though they can see deep into his soul. Losing all of his reserve, Gabriel gives into his deep desires, indulging himself for the first time in his long life.

He leans down and kisses them gently. Beelzebub seems to get on board, and they’re more than willing to give in. They shift to straddle Gabriel’s hips, kissing him deeply. The kiss deepens, Gabriel’s hands rest on their waist while Beelzebub’s hand rest over Gabriel’s shoulders, though they do reach up to fiddle with his hair for a few moments until the kiss is parted, with shaky breaths.

There’s a small smile when they part – though they can’t quite tell why they have parted the kiss. _They have no need for breathing, after all._

“Thank you…” Gabriel whispers. In place of response, Beelzebub leans down and kisses Gabriel again, it’s a soft kiss. He smiles into the kiss, letting Beelzebub lead it to their heart’s content.

The kisses deepen as they move together, and Beelzebub is more than on board with a night of making out, though they’re not too sure about it going any further yet. _They’re not sure if they’ll even hit that stage._

Before the kiss can get any deeper, if possible, the shrill ring of the bell at the door fills the flat.

“Food” Beelzebub seems to have more of a brain capacity than Gabriel. He nods, feeling rather dumb at this moment. He sits up and watches as they make their way to the door, taking the food from the driver.

Gabriel notes the way the driver eyeballs Beelzebub, the smutty comment that slips through just as Beelzebub has closed the door. Possessiveness strikes through Gabriel, though he would never admit how he truly feels about Beelzebub. He’s not even sure that he knows what he feels.

The night passes slowly. The pair don’t talk about the new steps in their relationship, they’re both equally scared to. Instead, they continue to curl together on the sofa, make out and eat until eventually, they retire to bed together.

It’s less than an hour after they’ve parted ways before Beelzebub slides into Gabriel’s bed and curls up at his side.

“Nightmare…” They grumble. Gabriel nods, though he’s still too asleep to form a rational thought. Instead, he pulls them closer. He wraps around them until they fall asleep together. A smile covers both of their faces. It may be cold outside, but the bed is warm and that’s all that matters.


	2. Chapter 2

Following that first night, the relationship between Beelzebub and Gabriel flourished into a place that they’ve not been, for a long, long time. They have gotten closer and closer, though they hadn’t truly admitted to themselves how they feel about each other. _They don’t even know it._

Gabriel’s memories are starting to return though; memories of a fonder time when Beelzebub was an angel by his side. Much like Crowley was an angel, Beelzebub was also an angel. They fell, though Gabriel can’t quite remember _why_ they fell. He’s not even sure if it was ever explained like Crowley’s fall was.

Beelzebub rarely opens up of their memories of that time, not that they have many memories. Most of them were lost during their fall, though the select few memories that they do have are far from fond memories. There’s no warmth or pleasantness when they think of that time.

* * *

Beelzebub has been tossing and turning for most of the night. Gabriel has tried to wrap his arms around them, in the hopes that it would calm them. It hasn’t though. They’re still tossing and turning in his arms.

“Bee…” He grumbles. They still slightly, before turning to face him. The bags under their eyes are prominent, and Gabriel bites his lip slightly. He pulls the duvet tighter around their bodies.

“Sorry” They mumble. Gabriel shakes his head and tries to wake himself, though it’s not very useful. He does though, somehow, and he becomes slightly more alert.

“What’s got you awake?” He asks. His voice is less than a whisper, but Beelzebub hears it. They hear everything that Gabriel says, no matter of the time or place.

“…My fall” They admit. Gabriel frowns, reaching up to cup their cheek. Their skin is soft under his touch, no longer are they plagued by the wounds that covered their body for so long while they were Duke of Hell.

“Your fall?” He asks. He feels rather dumb, but he wants to be someone that they can confide in. He wants to be a shoulder to cry on, a comfort for them. If that means that he works through their trauma with them, then so be it.

“Yes, my fall… I was an angel too. I often think of my fall, sometimes too much” They whisper.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Gabriel asks. Beelzebub nods slightly, shifting on the bed. Gabriel smiles in response. He shifts to lay on his side, facing them. His hand rests on the bed in front of him, though Beelzebub rests their hand atop his after a moment. Gabriel smiles slightly, his eyes meeting theirs in a clash of blue and purple.

“I remember being an angel… Though it was a _long_ time ago” They whisper.

“We were friends… I think” They admit. Gabriel nods, but he doesn’t respond. He wants Beelzebub to work through it all before he responds.

“And we were close friends, possibly even lovers, much like we are now” They continue. Gabriel nods. He can remember it clearly – their first meeting was filled with exploring Earth. It didn’t take long for them to kiss, hidden in the bushland, away from Her watchful eyes.

“But then, I was cast from Heaven” They whisper. A tear falls from their eye, hitting the bedding below them. Reaching up, Gabriel cups their cheek and brushes away the tears.

“I knew that our relationship was over, if it could even be called a relationship” Beelzebub admits. Gabriel bites his lip; _he doesn’t know what to say._

“Losing my wings was agony, but I got through the pain of that. Losing you? It was a heartbreak that never truly healed” They murmur. Gabriel shifts to pull them into his arms. He closes his eyes as tears well. He can remember the fall of the angels. It was something that he’s never been able to describe, but he’s never forgotten it. It was the ultimate punishment from Her. 

It’d taken a few days to document the total number of angels who’d fallen, and who they were. Once Gabriel had seen their name on his list, though, his heart sank and broke into a million pieces.

When Armageddon came around after so long, his heart was still in pieces. He was reminded of Beelzebub, in the past times. He’d pondered whether he’d see them again, whether they’d remember him and the relationship that they shared.

Gabriel never thought he would’ve ended up here though, and he wouldn’t change it for a single thing.

“Bee…” Gabriel trails off, pulling them into his arms. Tears spill over Beelzebub’s cheek, dampening Gabriel’s shoulder slightly.

“I’m not going anywhere” He promises. Beelzebub nods, though they don’t loosen their grip on Gabriel. They _can’t._

“Bee…” He whispers. Leaning down, he presses his lips against the top of Beelzebub’s head. Sitting back, he pulls them into his lap. They smile slightly, relaxing in Gabriel’s arms.

“I remember it too…” He whispers.

“I remember the first day” He continues.

“We explored this new-fangled place known only as Earth” He muses. Beelzebub smiles, resting their head on his shoulder.

“It was a strange place, but it was peaceful and calm” He adds. Beelzebub nods, as they remember those days fondly.

“My favourite memory, out of our entire relationship, was back then too” He chuckles. Beelzebub nods, though they look at Gabriel intently, trying to gauge what he’s talking about.

“We were exploring, again. It’d been raining, the ground was damp under our feet. We were in a forest, hidden from the world around us” He explains. Beelzebub smiles, stroking their fingers through the hairs at the back of Gabriel’s head. He smiles softly, gripping their thighs lightly as he leans up to kiss them gently.

“We found a rock, just high enough that we didn’t get damp when we sat down” He continues, chuckling slightly. Beelzebub nods.

“And we were talking, I can’t remember what about, but I remember looking at you and just thinking, _Heaven be damned, I love them._ ” Gabriel’s voice is soft. Beelzebub smiles slightly.

“And without a beat, I let myself act on impulse” He smiles.

“What did you do?” Beelzebub asks, _their memories of that time are hazy and foggy, to say the least._

“I kissed you” Gabriel smiles.

“Just like this….” He adds, leaning down to kiss them gently. Beelzebub smiles into the kiss, squeezing Gabriel in their arms. Beelzebub shifts until they’re kneeling above Gabriel, letting him deepen the kisses.

“I love you” He murmurs, his voice a whisper against their lips.

“I love you too, dove” They respond.


	3. Chapter 3

Aziraphale and Crowley have sent a notification, to Gabriel and Beelzebub, that they’ll be coming to stay in a few days. Of course, there was a reason, but Gabriel can’t remember it. _ It is still Aziraphale’s flat, he has every right to come and stay.  _ Of course, Gabriel can’t exactly complain, but he is rather upset to think that he won’t be able to spend nights with Beelzebub for the week that they’re coming to stay. 

The one benefit of having some notice of the arrival of Aziraphale and Crowley is that it gives Gabriel a chance to have a few days with Beelzebub in his arms, just curled up on the sofa with them. They did start out watching movies, though eventually, it faded to silence, and they were only holding each other.

So far, the day has been spent with Beelzebub and Gabriel going out to the shops, they got some food and other necessities for the week. They returned to the flat just after noon and the rest of the day has been spent with the pair cuddled together on the sofa.

“Bee…” Gabriel murmurs. His eyes rest on the top of their head, they’re almost asleep in his arms. Gabriel strokes his hands down their back, cherishing in the feeling of them in his arms for a while longer. After all, after tonight, Aziraphale and Crowley will be here, and the memory of today is all that Gabriel will have to keep him warm on a night.

“Yes, dove?” Beelzebub’s voice is sleep filled, Gabriel can’t quite tell if they’re actually awake or not.

“I’m entirely unprepared for Aziraphale and Crowley’s arrival” Gabriel admits. He shifts to pull a blanket over himself and Beelzebub, a small smile covers his face as they shift closer to him.

“Me too, dove” They respond. They lift their head, their eyes meeting Gabriel’s in a clash of purple and blue that has them both smiling. Gabriel leans forward and kisses them gently. Beelzebub smiles into the kiss, stroking their fingers over Gabriel’s cheek for a moment, before dragging their fingers through his hair in a way that has a low moan rumbling from him.

They eventually part the kiss, and Beelzebub rests their head over Gabriel’s heart to listen to the beating. They smile slightly, stroking their fingers just under the waistband of his shirt, the skin is warm beneath their touch.

“Where will you be sleeping?” Beelzebub asks, noting that there are only two bedrooms in the flat.

“I presume that Aziraphale and Crowley will take the other bedroom, I will likely sleep on the sofa, if at all” Gabriel murmurs, a slight yawn. Beelzebub smiles softly and reaches up to kiss him again.

“I would suggest that you could keep sharing with me… but…” They trail off.  _ Neither of them are truly comfortable enough to be open about the relationship, not yet anyway. _

“I understand” Gabriel responds. He looks over to the bedroom door again.

“I think we should head off to bed. It’s much more comfortable in there than it is on this sofa” He muses. Beelzebub nods and sits up, a moment later they’re standing. They hold their hand out to Gabriel, leading him through to the bedroom.

Gabriel smiles as he follows them. The weight of their hand in his own is one that he never wants to forget. Beelzebub has been a comfort for Gabriel since their unlikely acquaintance after the fall.

“What time are they coming tomorrow?” Beelzebub asks. They shift to sit on the bed, stripping to their underwear. Gabriel shrugs, undressing to a similar state. A small smile covers his face as he looks to Beelzebub, they’re waiting for him in the bed, the duvet held back for him. He flicks the lamp off, before sliding into the bed beside Beelzebub. They’re quickly curling close to him, a small smile on their face to match the one on Gabriel’s face. 

“They said that it would be around 6 pm I believe,” Gabriel says. His eyes scan the room for a clock or something that would suggest the current time. His search is rather fruitless though, they both know that there is nothing of the sort in the flat.

“How long are they staying for?” Beelzebub asks. Gabriel shrugs again, a slight chuckle.

“I can’t remember, though the answer is  _ too long _ ” Gabriel chuckles. Beelzebub nods and smiles, resting their head over his heart. Gabriel grins and squeezes them in his arms, in the hopes that it will remind him of how they feel, once they are unable to be like this.

Gabriel isn’t looking forward to it, in honesty. He’s so used to sharing a bed with Beelzebub, that even one night without them in his arms is going to be painful, never mind however long it is that Aziraphale and Crowley plan to stay for.

Gabriel can’t wait until he and Beelzebub have saved up enough money to buy themselves a home together, where they won’t have Aziraphale and Crowley to rudely interrupt their days of cuddling.

Sure, it would be difficult for them to find an excuse as to why they’re living together, but they both have an imagination, and together they would be able to find something of an excuse. It’ll be easy enough.

For now, though, Gabriel is going to cherish the feeling of Beelzebub in his arms.

-

Aziraphale and Crowley arrive just before 7 pm. Gabriel and Beelzebub have finally moved from the bed, though they did get rather caught up with each other, making out until their clothing was hitting the floor. Gabriel had the sense to stop it though, incredibly aware that Beelzebub has said that they wish to take the relationship slow – they both don’t want to rush it when it could be ripped away so easily.

Gabriel was more than willing to give in to their wishes. When the knocking at the door comes, he gives a short kiss to Beelzebub before making his way over.

_ “I love you” _ He whispers. Beelzebub pulls him close and kisses him gently. It’s a languid kiss that leaves them chasing for more. They can’t give in though – Aziraphale and Crowley are only at the other side of the door.

Gabriel smiles into the kiss, squeezing Beelzebub’s hand for a moment before he parts completely and opens the door.

He’s cold.

He’s already so cold with not having Beelzebub in his arms. He isn’t going to take the risk though, he doesn’t want to risk outing the relationship, especially when Beelzebub hasn’t confirmed that they’re comfortable enough to be open in the relationship.

“Good day Gabriel, Beelzebub,” Aziraphale says, as he enters the flat. His eyes fall to the sofa, as though he can see what was happening there only a few hours ago.  _ He can’t.  _ Deep down, Gabriel knows that Aziraphale doesn’t have a clue about what’s happened in this flat since he was last here. Gabriel still worries though.

“Hello Aziraphale, how long will you be staying for?” Gabriel asks, watching as Crowley follows behind Aziraphale, looking entirely uninterested.

“We only plan to stay for a week, there’s a delightful book sale in London. As you can quite imagine, it’s a rather long trek to come to London from the Dorset coast for a single day” Aziraphale responds. Gabriel chuckles and nods, a small smile on his face. It doesn’t match the smile Gabriel has when he’s with Beelzebub though.

“Well, it’s a delight to have you staying here,” Gabriel says, closing the door. Beelzebub meets his eyes from the sofa, and Gabriel longs to pull them into his arms, to pull them close and kiss them deeply.  _ He can’t though. _

The first night is the worst for Gabriel. He’s seated on the armchair, only a few feet from where he wants to be. He had been tempted to sneak over and share a few cuddles with them until just before sunrise, when he would sneak out to the chair again. He didn’t though, there’s too much risk.

Going off to the book fair, Gabriel was reluctant, but Crowley had insisted that if Gabriel wasn’t to go, then Crowley wouldn’t either. So Gabriel and Beelzebub are lagging a few yards behind Aziraphale and Crowley. Gabriel longs to reach down and hold their hand, to pull them close and show them how he truly feels.

They arrive at a bus stop, and Gabriel looks over to Beelzebub. They look entirely uninterested, and Gabriel can’t help but mirror them.  _ But they can’t be alone together. It’s as though the universe is conspiring against them. _

The bus arrives, and Aziraphale immediately heads upstairs with Crowley. Gabriel smiles as he and Beelzebub lag behind for a moment, though they sit behind Aziraphale and Crowley for the journey. As the journey progresses, Aziraphale is talking to Gabriel about something…

Beelzebub isn’t entirely sure what they’re talking about, and they don’t particularly care either. But they’re shielded by the seat enough that they can reach down and rest their hand on Gabriel’s knee. For a moment, it’s some comfort that they can have with each other. When Gabriel reaches down and holds their hand in his own, Beelzebub lets the shadow of a smile fall on their face. Gabriel squeezes their hand, looking out of the window.

He feels the eyes of Aziraphale on him, though he doesn’t look over. For now, Gabriel is able to hold Beelzebub, and it’s enough.

_ It’s going to be a long week. _


	4. Chapter 4

The book fair is pointless: it’s bloody boring and Gabriel sorely regrets attending. He and Beelzebub are lingering in the far corner with Crowley, away from the prying eyes of any possible Heavenly, or Hellish, figures.

“So, what’s it like to live together?” Crowley asks. He lifts his sunglasses for a brief moment, though he hides them when he realises that he’s still in public.

“It’s alright, I guess” Beelzebub responds, before Gabriel can respond. He shifts slightly, leaning against the door.

“Angel, how the hell do you get away without hiding your eyes?” Crowley asks, looking at Gabriel.

“Yours are bright bloody purple! Mine could at least pass for a shade of brown” He exclaims. Gabriel chuckles and shrugs.

“I’m long beyond the point of caring about what the mortals think” Gabriel chuckles. Beelzebub smiles slightly.  _ They love Gabriel’s eyes; they fill their best dreams and calm their worst nightmares. _

Crowley chuckles and shrugs, watching as Aziraphale wanders over with a pile of books.

“You finished, angel?” Crowley asks. Aziraphale nods.

“I am. Now, what do you say to a spot of lunch?” Aziraphale’s response comes with a slight smirk. Crowley rolls his eyes, but he’s more than willing to give into Aziraphale’s desires.

“Of course,” Crowley responds.

They all make their way back to the bus, and Aziraphale and Crowley are a few steps ahead again. For a moment, Gabriel reaches down and squeezes Beelzebub’s hand in his own. They look up to him, their eyes meeting again. Gabriel smiles, shrugging lightly.

“Soon” They promise. Gabriel nods and smiles, leaning down to kiss them. Before they can pull him into a hug, or deepen the kiss, Gabriel shifts apart. Less than a moment later, Aziraphale is turning to face them.  _ Good catch. _

“Would you two care to join us?” He asks, looking to the pair.

“I’m indifferent, Aziraphale” Gabriel responds. Beelzebub shrugs in response. Aziraphale smiles and walks up to the bus stop, a slight kick in his step. Crowley chuckles slightly, though he says nothing to the pair. Gabriel thinks that they’ve got away with it,  _ this time _ .

His eyes meet Beelzebub’s, he hopes that somehow, they can tell everything that he’s feeling, and thinking. He has so many words that he wants to say to them – Hell, Gabriel wants to show them off to the world as his own. He wants to wrap them up in his arms and kiss them deeply until they’re both breathless with puffy lips. Those kisses that Gabriel loves, the ones that leave him dumbfounded, with no grip on reality.

_ “Gabriel! _ ” Aziraphale exclaims, dragging Gabriel from his thoughts. Gabriel blinks himself back to reality, looking between Beelzebub and Aziraphale for a moment or two, chuckling slightly.

“Sorry, what was that?” He asks, though before Aziraphale can say anything, the bus has arrived.

They sit upstairs on the bus again, though, for some reason, Aziraphale is insistent on sitting beside Gabriel, much to everyone’s surprise. Gabriel longs for Beelzebub’s warmth beside him. He can feel their eyes on him, but he doesn’t have the energy to look at anyone. It’s as though his energy is being sapped.

Instead, Gabriel rests his head on the window, letting his head thud slightly as the journey progresses. He’s losing himself in his thoughts, he knows that he is. He doesn’t know why it’s happening. It’s not uncommon, though he usually has Beelzebub to bring him back to the surface.

“So, Gabriel, how are you finding life on Earth?” Aziraphale asks. Gabriel shrugs slightly.

“Tolerable” He responds, sounding rather downcast. Beelzebub notes this, they want nothing more than to wrap Gabriel in their arms.  _ If his depression is kicking in,  _ Beelzebub thinks,  _ he needs someone to hold him, someone to be there for him. He needs me. _

Beelzebub reaches around, somehow unseen, and rubs Gabriel’s side slightly. He reaches down and squeezes their hand, not noticing that Aziraphale is watching intently.  _ They don’t want to be open about their relationship yet, and that’s fine! _

Sitting in The Ritz, Crowley can’t help but watch Aziraphale with love in his eyes.

“Excuse me, I need some air,” Gabriel says, rather abruptly. Before anyone can comment, he’s left the table and hurrying towards the door. Beelzebub’s heart races, they want to go after him and make sure that he’s okay.  _ They’ll suspect something though. _

“I’ll go and see to him” They comment, shifting to stand up. Aziraphale nods in response, though he looks as though he has something that he wants to say. Beelzebub wanders through the restaurant, searching for Gabriel.

Eventually, they move outside, finding Gabriel sitting on a bench a few yards away. He’s staring off into the distance, with that far-away look in his eyes. Beelzebub sits beside him, reaching down to stroke his thigh.

“Gabriel…” They say, and after a moment, they reach up to hold Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel lets out a sad sigh, but he doesn’t let go of Beelzebub’s hand.

“Only a few days” They murmur, pressing their lips against the back of Gabriel’s hand. He nods, though he still hasn’t looked to them.

“It’s not just them, is it?” They murmur. Gabriel shrugs, though he looks down at the floor now. He smiles sadly, a forced smile for the world to see.

“I’m sorry, dove” They whisper. They rest their head on Gabriel’s shoulder, holding him as best possible.

“C’mon, I suppose we should head inside,” Gabriel says, far too composed for how he was only moments ago.

“Gabriel…” They whisper. Gabriel stands up, a slight shrug. He doesn’t say anything though. Beelzebub reaches up and pulls Gabriel into a tight hug.

“Soon, I promise” They murmur. Gabriel nods, it feels as though he’s holding back tears and sobs.  _ He is. _

Before they can get too lost in each other’s arms.

“Aziraphale is coming over” Gabriel comments. Beelzebub nods, parting from him. They both feel cold immediately, as though they have lost all warmth in their lives.  _ They have. _

They make their way inside, with no suspicions raised about what happened while they were outside. It was only a little comfort, but for Gabriel, it was enough to last a lifetime, especially with how he feels at the minute.

The evening drags on, it’s far too long for Gabriel’s liking. They all return to the bookshop just after 9 pm. Beelzebub is quickly taking themself off to bed. Their eyes meet Gabriel’s as they leave the room. It pains Gabriel that he can’t be in their arms. Instead, he shifts to sit on the armchair, while Aziraphale and Crowley head off to their bedroom.

He lets out a sad sigh, preparing for a long night, cold and alone in an armchair, only a few meters from where he truly wants to be.


	5. Chapter 5

“It is interesting to note, my dear” Aziraphale starts, as he sits on the edge of the bed and begins to change into his sleepwear. It’s the first night that he and Crowley have been here, and the flat no longer feels like a home for himself, but Aziraphale isn’t too upset by that fact.

In fact, he’s rather happy that he no longer feels so attached to the flat, it makes it somewhat easier to not be here for such long periods of time.

“This room looks as though it hasn’t been slept in for several weeks” He continues, dragging his fingers over the thick layer of dust on the dresser.

“Maybe he’s not used to sleeping, angel. He has been an angel all his life, remember” Crowley responds. He tugs his clothing off, letting it hit the floor before he climbs into bed. Aziraphale is joining him a moment later, curling up at his side.

“You know, the first time you slept – how disorienting it was. I imagine that Gabriel has gone through similar motions, especially with how  _ new  _ it is to him” Crowley explains. Aziraphale nods, though it seems to linger in the back of his head as he sleeps.

Morning rolls around, and Aziraphale is awake and preparing breakfast before Crowley has even opened his eyes. Aziraphale has been watching Gabriel for a while,  _ in a non-creepy way. _

The other angel seems to be discomforted with sleep, tossing and turning on the sofa. Aziraphale makes a drink for everyone, though he continues to relax against the counter while he waits for someone else to wake up.

Beelzebub is next to wake; they stumble out of the bedroom. Their eyes fall to Gabriel on the sofa, and Aziraphale  _ swears  _ that he can see a smile on their face for a moment. The smile vanishes just as quickly though, and Aziraphale isn’t sure anymore.

The day progresses with the two couples going out to a book fair. Aziraphale notes the way that the pair shift together, sitting side by side on the bus. He sees Beelzebub’s hand slide to rest on Gabriel’s knee, though he makes no comment about it. Instead, he lets a small smile linger on his face as the journey continues.

Aziraphale quickly loses focus when he enters the book fair. Crowley lingers at the edge of the room, with Gabriel and Beelzebub while Aziraphale explores, searching for more books to purchase.

Of course, Aziraphale notices the way Beelzebub and Gabriel shift together, as though they want to hold each other. Aziraphale can remember when he and Crowley were in a similar position, the relationship being so new. They were terrified to explore anything back then, though now they’re more than content with letting God see them cuddling and making out until the sun sets.

_ If they are in a relationship, _ Aziraphale thinks,  _ I hope they’re happy. That’s all that matters. _

As Aziraphale finishes in the book fair, he proposes The Ritz for dinner. Of course, Crowley agrees. Beelzebub gives a slight shrug in response;  _ they’ve probably never been. It would be a good learning experience! _

Gabriel makes some comment, Aziraphale can’t quite remember it though. So they go for the bus again. Aziraphale and Crowley aren’t too far ahead of Beelzebub and Gabriel, though it’s far enough that Aziraphale can’t hear the conversation between the other pair.

He seems to note when they stop though. Crowley takes a few steps forward, though he also stops upon realising that Aziraphale has stopped. Aziraphale turns on the spot, and he’s met with Gabriel’s purple eyes staring right back. There’s a slight flush on his cheeks, there’s a small smile on Beelzebub’s face.  _ Did they kiss? _

Of course, it’s all speculation from Aziraphale. He can’t say anything with certainty, though the facts all seem to be adding up to the pair being in a relationship.

_ If they are,  _ Aziraphale ponders, as he and Crowley sit side by side at the Ritz,  _ I hope they’re happy together. God’s wrath holds no measure over the weight of love. _

While they’re on the bus, Aziraphale makes a note to sit beside Gabriel, instead of Crowley.  _ He’s investigating! _

He notes that Gabriel seems to be rather upset as the journey progresses. They were talking for a while, though Gabriel’s half-hearted responses are a sure sign that he’s not quite okay. Aziraphale shifts to sit on his side, watching the group. He sees Beelzebub lift their hand slightly, though he can’t see  _ where  _ it goes.

He doesn’t need to though, because he sees Gabriel reach down to rub Beelzebub’s hand in response. It doesn’t take long for the group to arrive at the Ritz. The atmosphere between Gabriel and Beelzebub seems to change, they become cold and harsh towards each other. Aziraphale frowns slightly.  _ I really hope that nothing bad has happened! _

“Excuse me…” Gabriel comments.

“I need some air” He adds, before walking away from the table at a speed that’s barely matched. Aziraphale gives a look to Crowley, and then Beelzebub.

“I’ll go and see to him,” Beelzebub says. Aziraphale nods.  _ They beat me to it.  _ Aziraphale watches as Beelzebub walks away after a moment.

“Oh, I do hope he’s okay,” Aziraphale says, reaching down to hold Crowley’s hand

“They’ll be alright angel” Crowley responds. Aziraphale nods, but he doesn’t believe it.

A while passes, and Aziraphale is getting more and more concerned.

“Crowley, do you think I should go and see to them? You know, just to make sure that they’re both okay” Aziraphale comments, looking between Crowley and the door for a few moments.

“I don’t think it matters what I’m going to say, angel. Do what you think is best” Crowley shrugs, taking a mouthful of his drink. Aziraphale nods, pressing his lips to Crowley’s cheek for a second before leaving, to search for Gabriel and Beelzebub.

As Aziraphale makes his way outside, he can see Gabriel and Beelzebub stood incredibly close together.  _ Are they hugging? They’re hugging! _

Before Aziraphale can be certain in his thinking, they’ve moved apart, and Gabriel has turned to face him.

The group all return to their table, and the evening passes. Aziraphale notes the way the atmosphere between Gabriel and Beelzebub transforms into something that he can’t place. It’s as though there’s malice, and love, simultaneously.

The afternoon passes into evening, and Aziraphale continues to watch the pair, like a parent watching over feuding siblings. He doesn’t see anything that would suggest the pair are in a relationship though.

Eventually, they all leave The Ritz and return to the bookshop.

The night passes with the group watching a movie. Aziraphale and Crowley curl up on the sofa, and Aziraphale notes the way that Beelzebub and Gabriel sit as far apart as possible, as though they’re avoiding each other.  _ Oh no, I hope nothing has gone sour in their relationship. They seem like such a cute couple! _

Aziraphale shakes the thoughts away, looking down to where Crowley’s hand is holding his own. Aziraphale squeezes Crowley’s hand gently, before deciding to see if he can approach the topic of conversation in a way that doesn’t make his suspicions obvious.

“I must say” He starts, bringing all of the attention onto him.

“I never thought I would be so comfortable… as I am, to be so open in this relationship” Aziraphale admits. Crowley gives a confused glance, though he says nothing in response. Aziraphale shoots a glance to Gabriel and Beelzebub, though they seem to be staring in opposite directions, avoiding him and the conversation at hand.

“It feels as though a weight has lifted from my shoulders” He continues, reaching down to hold Crowley’s hand.

“I don’t feel as though I have to hide this part of myself away. It’s all rather freeing” He adds. Crowley frowns.

“Okay, angel, we get it” He comments, noting the discomfort of Gabriel and Beelzebub, though neither of them is saying anything. If anything, they’re only avoiding the conversation further. Aziraphale sends a slight glare Crowley’s way, though he doesn’t push the topic of conversation further. Instead, he squeezes Crowley’s hand.

“I’m only saying, my dear, that being open about things that are important to us, can work wonders for the health,” Aziraphale says. His eyes flitter between Gabriel and Beelzebub again, though they’re both staring out of the opposite windows.  _ Oh, I give up! _


	6. Chapter 6

Aziraphale is losing his mind. He can see it, as clear as day, that Gabriel and Beelzebub are deeply in love with each other. He wants the pair to be open to the world, and comfortable in their relationship, just like he and Crowley are. He knows how freeing it can be to be open in love, but Aziraphale doesn’t want to rush anything between them. So instead, he ponders his thoughts with Crowley’s minimal input.

“Crowley…” Aziraphale murmurs. It’s coming up to midnight. He and Crowley are laid side by side, cherishing the few minutes of peace and quiet that they have together. Crowley is wrapped comfortably around him.

“Yes, angel?” Crowley responds, his yellow eyes are almost glowing in the dark of the night.

“Do you think Gabriel and Beelzebub would benefit from being open to us, in their relationship?” Aziraphale’s comment is filled with countless questions for Crowley, and he doesn’t have an answer for any of them, though most of the questions seem to be based on theories anyway.

“We don’t even know if they’re dating, angel. For all we know, they could hate each other’s guts and want to kill each other. Maybe it’s just an act for us, we can’t just assume this stuff” Crowley responds.

“Oh, I highly doubt that dear” Aziraphale says, turning to face Crowley. He rests his hand high on Crowley’s arm, relishing in the warmth under his fingers.

“After all, the evidence that suggests they’re in a romantic relationship is incredibly high, I’ve seen it all with my very eyes!” Aziraphale continues. Crowley raises his eyebrow. 

“Care to share?” He chuckles.

“Well, for one, it’s evident that Gabriel hasn’t been sleeping in this room” Aziraphale states, as he wipes some more dust from a surface.

“Maybe he’s used to sleeping on the sofa, as he currently is” Crowley counters.

“I believe I saw them holding hands” Aziraphale states.

“ _ Believe.  _ Angel, you can’t go assuming things that you  _ think  _ you’ve seen” Crowley chuckles. Aziraphale nods, though he’s no less determined.

“I believe I caught them kissing” He suggests. Crowley chuckles slightly, shaking his head.

“Angel, if they  _ are  _ in a relationship, I can’t imagine that they’re hiding it without a good reason” Crowley states, stroking his fingers over Aziraphale’s chest. Aziraphale nods.

“If it’s anything like how we were…” Crowley trails off. Aziraphale knows what he’s implying though. He can remember how long it took for them to accept the relationship – even in the privacy of their own home.  _ Her  _ watchful eyes were a threat for Aziraphale and Crowley, Aziraphale doesn’t want to imagine what the threat for Gabriel is.  _ But he’s fallen. I think. _

“I suppose…” He murmurs, shaking his thoughts away for tonight.

“Get some sleep angel, if they’re genuinely in a relationship, they’ll tell us when they’re ready to” Crowley states. Aziraphale nods, curling up against Crowley’s chest.


	7. Chapter 7

The flat is silent. The silence weighs heavy on Gabriel’s mind. His thoughts are a warzone as he looks around. He longs for Beelzebub to be in his arms, to hold him close and remind him how much they love him, that it’s as much as he loves them.

Aziraphale and Crowley are laid only meters away, probably cuddled around each other and sharing warmth. Gabriel’s jealous, he knows that he is. He wishes it was himself and Beelzebub to be cuddled close and sharing warmth. The thoughts are heavy in his mind, reminding him of his loneliness.

Voices of the past are filling his head, threats and insults that weigh heavy. They remind him of his shortcomings, his failures and what he’s become. He looks around the flat and sighs, before standing up. _I need to get away from here._

He exits the flat with nothing except himself, and he begins to walk.

He walks for miles, step after step until his legs are burning and he can’t take any more. He’s in a park, or a forest, or somewhere that has trees for miles around. He doesn’t care where he is though.

He falls to the floor, damp leaves staining his pristine grey suit. The sun is rising, he can see the rays of light that shine through the trees. The morning sunshine always reminds Gabriel of Heaven. He doesn’t want to think about it. After everything that he went through upstairs, to think of Heaven is an insult to who he has become. He doesn’t want to give them any energy, they don’t deserve it.

He looks down again, at the dirt that stains his suit and shoes. He lets out a shaky breath, as tears slowly stream down his cheeks. _When did it get like this?_

* * *

Beelzebub is the last one to wake, as usual. They ease Gabriel’s jumper from their body as they slide out of the bed, hiding it under their pillow as they have done every other night since Aziraphale and Crowley arrived. They slowly dress themself, wanting nothing more than to wrap Gabriel in their arms again.

The flat is silent, almost too quiet. _Maybe they’ve already left._

Beelzebub shakes the thought away as it’s replaced with another, _if they’d left, Gabriel would be here already._

Instead of dwelling on their thoughts, they finish getting ready. They look to the bed. The indent of two bodies is fading, replaced with only Beelzebub’s form. They sigh sadly. _Soon._

Exiting the bedroom, they’re surprised to find that Gabriel isn’t anywhere to be seen.

“Where's wings hiding?” They ask, looking around the flat.

“That’s what we were wondering” Crowley responds, before Aziraphale can breathe. Beelzebub frowns as their heart sinks.

“…What?” They eventually comment. Aziraphale nods.

“He wasn’t here when we awoke. The door is open and unlocked, but he was nowhere to be seen” He explains. Beelzebub’s heart sinks further, if that’s even possible.

“Has…” They ask, though they’re not sure what they’re trying to say.

“I do not believe Heaven or Hell have been, surely they would’ve noticed that yourself, Crowley, and I are all here as well” Aziraphale responds. Beelzebub nods, looking to the sofa, then to the bedroom, and then to the floor. They avoid Aziraphale’s eyes as they think of Gabriel, and worry.

“Okay…” They whisper. Their voice is shaky, the threat of tears is high. They can’t show it to Aziraphale and Crowley though, it’s sure to raise questions if they do.

“We should set up a search party,” Aziraphale says. Beelzebub nods, but they don’t have the mental capacity to think much more.

“I’ll wait here…” They murmur.

“Good plan! He may return soon. If no one is here…” Aziraphale trails off. Beelzebub nods. _If it works, then so be it. It gives them the time to sit and wallow in their depression, without the prying eyes of Aziraphale and Crowley._

“Crowley and I will explore. I can probably hone some of my powers to locate a rough area of where he is” Aziraphale says. Beelzebub nods, they don’t know what to say though. Aziraphale and Crowley disappear after a moment. Beelzebub looks to the place that they were standing, before letting their tears fall.

They fall to the armchair where Gabriel has been sitting, hoping that somehow, he’ll hear all of their thoughts, and come back to hold them. _Hiding it be damned._

_I can’t lose him now. Not after everything that’s happened._

Eventually, they move to the bedroom and pull Gabriel’s sweatshirt from beneath the pillow. They wrap it around themself, _it still smells like him._ Sitting in the armchair, they don’t bother to try and hide their tears anymore. _No one’s here to see them anyway._

Gabriel’s phone is still on the table, so they can’t even contact him that way. Instead, they sit back in his chair, surrounding themself with Gabriel as they wait for his return, or an update from Aziraphale and Crowley.

Talking of whom, Aziraphale has managed to use his powers to find an area where Gabriel is. An area of dense forest land. _It’ll take all day to search._

Of course, Aziraphale and Crowley split up to cover more ground, though even still, it’ll take a long time to search.

Gabriel knows that Aziraphale and Crowley are close. He can sense them. He doesn’t want them to see him how he is though. He has blood staining his arms, the wounds fade as soon as they appear though. _Damned angel._

Gabriel isn’t even sure if he can turn that _feature_ off. He tries though, using all of his might as he presses the knife against his arm again. He doesn’t even know where the knife came from, it was on the floor. _Probably filthy too, covered in the Lord only knows what._

It doesn’t matter though, the wound continues to bleed out, spilling onto his clothing with stains that he’s certain will be impossible to hide. He repeats it a few times, watching as more blood spills onto the ground beneath him.

A crack of a twig a few meters behind has him tossing the knife aside, covering his arm quickly.

“Gabriel…” Aziraphale’s voice is soft, care filled. He moves to stand in front of Gabriel, clearly worried about the angel.

“Hello Aziraphale” Gabriel responds. He can’t try to act as though he’s happy, or even that he wants to be here. _He just can’t._

“We’re worried about you,” Aziraphale says. He shifts to sit in front of Gabriel.

“Are you going to come home?” He asks. _Home._ Gabriel shakes the thought away. It’s not _home_ if he can’t have Beelzebub in his arms. _But they’re there. That’s something, right?_

“I suppose” Gabriel comments. Aziraphale smiles slightly. He stands up, holding his hand out for Gabriel. The angel, though reluctant, stands up and follows Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale doesn’t know what to say to Gabriel that could make this situation any better. He doesn’t know what’s going through Gabriel’s head, and he doesn’t want to risk making it worse. So instead, he doesn’t say anything as they make their way back to the bookshop, in a tense silence.

The door is barely open before Beelzebub is jumping into Gabriel’s arms, kissing him deeply. For a moment, Gabriel stalls, though he quickly gets on board, as he eases Beelzebub to the floor. He melts into the kiss, his hands resting at their waist. Beelzebub tugs on Gabriel’s tie slightly, pulling him impossibly closer.

Aziraphale is taken aback. He’d had his suspicions of the relationship, but after yesterday at the Ritz, when Gabriel and Beelzebub seemed to turn against each other, his suspicions were dampened.

Yet here they are, sharing each other’s embrace in the doorway of the flat.

They’re both crying, silent sobs that shouldn’t be noticeable. Aziraphale picks up on them though. He shares a look with Crowley, before they leave to give the couple some privacy.

Gabriel pulls back, wiping his eyes slightly. The tears still spill over though, and he can’t try to hide them.

“I am sorry, my love. I don’t know what came over me” He murmurs. Beelzebub shakes their head in response.

“It doesn’t matter, dove. You’re here now, you’re safe, I love you” They respond, pulling Gabriel into a hug again. He nods, letting out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in.

“Bee…” He whispers. Beelzebub strokes their fingers through Gabriel’s hair, a small smile covers their face as their eyes meet his, purple and blue flowing together.

“It’s okay Gabriel, we’re okay” They promise, reaching down to squeeze his hand tightly. Gabriel smiles, though it’s tinged with sadness. They smile and reach up to kiss his cheek gently.

“C’mon. There’s a certain nosey angel in that bedroom, he’s waiting for us with Crowley” Beelzebub chuckles. Gabriel nods.

“They’ve had bets on whether or not we’re in a relationship” Gabriel responds. Beelzebub chuckles, pulling Gabriel into a tight hug.

“Don’t scare me like that again” They murmur. Gabriel nods, hugging them again. He strokes his fingers down their back as he lets out a shaky breath that he didn’t know he was holding in. The bedroom door opens, prompting Gabriel to look up, though he doesn’t let go of Beelzebub. 

Aziraphale and Crowley linger awkwardly in the doorway. Gabriel gives a small smile as he and Beelzebub move to sit on the armchairs. Aziraphale smiles, though he doesn’t know what to say. Instead, he and Crowley sit side by side on the sofa. Eventually, they make idle chatter, with the television serving as background noise.

Aziraphale can’t take his eyes off of Gabriel and Beelzebub though. They both know that Aziraphale has countless questions for them. He hasn’t voiced them though, so no one is going to push it any further.

“We should order some food” Aziraphale eventually comments. Gabriel lets out a slight chuckle.

“I’m okay with that, there’s a menu in one of those drawers” He responds, while standing up. Aziraphale reaches for the menu, watching as Gabriel excuses himself to the bathroom. As Gabriel walks away, he trails his fingers over Beelzebub’s side, and they squeeze his hand in response, watching him with a love filled smile. Aziraphale smiles softly.

“Ah, young love” He comments, though no one responds.

When Gabriel returns, he sits in front of Beelzebub’s armchair, legs crossed in front of him. Beelzebub smiles down to him, stroking their fingers through his hair. Gabriel purrs under their touch, resting his head back slightly. Beelzebub smiles, looking down at Gabriel with love.

As the evening progresses, Beelzebub notes that Gabriel appears to become more light-hearted, happier even. Sure, he’s still hurting, but he doesn’t appear to be so weighed down by his hurt anymore. They continue to hold him, in some way or another. Eventually, the moon is standing high, and Aziraphale is heading off to bed, with Crowley following almost immediately.

Beelzebub looks up to Gabriel and smiles.

“C’mon. We’ve had too long without cuddling” They comment, though Gabriel is already looking at them as though he can read their mind. He nods, locking the flat before following Beelzebub off to bed. Gabriel reaches for a jumper, before jogging out to the bathroom. _Beelzebub will see my arm. I need to hide it from them._

He returns after a moment, easing his trousers off and laying them beside the rest of his clothes. He lays in the bed, watching as Beelzebub frowns at his strange actions, though they say nothing. Instead, they clamber into the bed and lay beside Gabriel, dragging their hand down his side for a moment.

Their hand brushes over the waistband of his boxer shorts for a moment, before they reach up and stroke their fingers over Gabriel’s cheek gently. Gabriel leans into the touch, as though he’s never had affection in his life. _Being Heaven’s leader is a role without much love, Beelzebub is insistent that they’ll make up for the millennia of lost love._

“Dove” They murmur. Gabriel takes their hand in his own, pressing his lips against their fingers.

“I’m here, dove… What’s going on?” They murmur. Gabriel shrugs in response.

“I was just…” Gabriel trails off. It’s hard to explain it. He doesn’t know how he felt, in honesty, and he doesn’t know how to word what led to him fleeing how he did. Reaching up, Beelzebub rubs their thumb over the pulse point on Gabriel’s wrist.

“I know it’s hard, dove…” They murmur.

“Take as long as you need…” They add. Gabriel nods, pulling them into a tight hug.

“It had been bubbling up for a while” Gabriel whispers. He lets out a shaky breath as Beelzebub’s hair brushes against his chin.

“And I just… I don’t know” Gabriel admits. He looks down for a moment, biting his thumb.

“Dove…” Beelzebub trails off, their eyes are trained on the grey sweatshirt. Gabriel’s eyes follow theirs, his heart sinks at the sight of blood staining the fabric.

“Bee…” He whimpers. Tears well in his eyes again, he shifts back to prepare himself for the inevitable. _They’re going to leave; you’ll be alone again._

“Dove…” Beelzebub whispers, brushing their fingers over Gabriel’s wrist.

“Can I…?” They trail off. Their eyes meet Gabriel’s, they can feel his hurting. Though reluctant, Gabriel nods in response. Beelzebub smiles slightly, and Gabriel somehow musters a smile in response. Having Beelzebub so close is calming some of the hurt, though Gabriel knows that he’s far from okay, the hurt will linger for a long time to come. They reach down and ease up the sleeve of the sweater, pulling Gabriel from his thoughts.

There are a few large, deep wounds. Beelzebub bites their lip, looking up to Gabriel. Their eyes meet his, the hurt in Beelzebub’s eyes has Gabriel hurting too.

“Are you…” Gabriel trails off. Beelzebub looks at him, almost expectantly, as they wait for Gabriel to continue with what he’s asking.

“Are you going to leave me?” He asks, his eyes avoiding Beelzebub’s as he looks away. They frown, pulling Gabriel into a tight hug as tears spill from their eyes.

“Never” They whisper, the promise is clear. Gabriel squeezes them in his arms, a small smile falling onto his face. He lets out a shaky breath, resting his hands at Beelzebub’s waist.

“I need to…” Beelzebub trails off, looking down at the wounds. Gabriel nods, it’s as though they can read each other’s minds, _they’re perfectly in sync_. They lean up to kiss him chastely, for a moment, before they ease out of the bed. The beds cold as soon as they step away, Gabriel longs to have them back in his arms. They’ve been apart for so long.

“I’ll be back soon” They promise. Gabriel nods and watches as they leave the bedroom. They return a few moments later with a cloth in their hand, a small smile falling on their face when they see Gabriel, laid on his side, waiting for them. They sit on the edge of the bed, watching as Gabriel sits up beside them.

Reaching down, they rest Gabriel’s arm in their lap and begin to clean up the wounds. Leaning down, Beelzebub presses their lips over each one, a soft kiss to show all of the words that they struggle to verbalise.

Before they can do anything more, Gabriel hugs them tightly.

“I’m sorry” He whispers. Beelzebub shifts to sit in Gabriel’s lap, stroking their fingers down his back as they hug him just as tightly as he is holding them.

“Don’t apologise, my love. Please, just talk to me” They murmur. Gabriel nods, blinking away some tears. He presses a soft kiss to their forehead, hoping that it can show all of the words that he’s struggling to say.

“I’ll… I’ll try, my love” He murmurs. Beelzebub smiles softly, cupping Gabriel’s cheek. They boop his nose with their finger for a brief moment, a small smile falling onto Gabriel’s face as he chuckles lightly. Beelzebub smiles in response.

“There’s that smile I love so much” They comment, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead as they toss the cloth aside. Gabriel flushes red, though he says nothing. Beelzebub smiles, kissing him again. Gabriel melts into the kiss, his hands falling to rest on Beelzebub’s hips.

It takes a while, but eventually they move to lay side by side, tracing their fingers over each other. Gabriel never thought he would end up here, but he wouldn’t change it for anything – not even the chance to go back to Heaven. He’d never go back there, not after everything that they did to him and put him through. The main reason that Gabriel would never return to Heaven, though, is how drastically his life has changed, _for the best too._

“Dove…” Beelzebub trails off. They reach up and cup Gabriel’s cheek again, though the angel grasps Beelzebub’s hand and presses his lips against their fingers. The love in the room outweighs the love from Aziraphale and Crowley, if that’s even possible. _It is._

“I love you, bee, so much” Gabriel whispers.

“I know that I won’t just _get better_ , not immediately…” He continues. Beelzebub nods, though they say nothing. They want to let Gabriel work through what he needs to say. For now, he is what’s most important for Beelzebub, and making sure that he’s okay.

“But with you by my side, I’ll get there eventually” Inadvertently, Gabriel makes a promise – to himself and to Beelzebub. Beelzebub won’t hold him to it though. Gabriel knows that he will though, he’ll power through and overcome his depression with Beelzebub by his side.

“ _You’re like a shooting star in the rain, you’re everything that feels like home to me”_ He admits, pulling them close as they wrap the duvet around them both. Beelzebub gives a small smile, pulling Gabriel into a tight hug. Gabriel smiles into the hug, relishing in the feeling of Beelzebub in his arms.

It’s only been a few days that they’ve been apart, but it’s too long for Gabriel, who spent many millennia as the militaristic leader of Heaven, where being in a relationship was seen as a weakness. And for Beelzebub, just having Gabriel here is more than enough, it reminds them of their relationship from before their fall. They still remember the start of the relationship, so long ago, before humans were commonplace. They remember the agony of their fall and the loss of Gabriel that followed.

“Bee…” Gabriel murmurs. Beelzebub brings themself back to reality, smiling as their eyes meet Gabriel’s.

“I love you” They whisper. Gabriel smiles, pulling them into a tight hug.

“Get some sleep, my love. I’ll be here when the sun has risen” Gabriel promises. Reaching down, he squeezes Beelzebub’s hand in his own. They smile and nod, leaning up to press a soft kiss to Gabriel’s lips. Gabriel smiles, wrapping around them loosely.

It doesn’t take long for them to fall asleep, with a bubble of love surrounding them that encompasses London and beyond. Aziraphale notes it, a small smile on his face as he curls closer to Crowley. The demon mumbles something, and Aziraphale curls closer to him, before also falling asleep.

When the sun has risen the following morning, Aziraphale is lingering in the kitchen. He had heard soft snores from the other bedroom not that long ago, though now he can hear the quiet whispers of idle pillow talk. He smiles fondly, taking a sip of the tea in his hands. It’s all very reminiscent of the start of his relationship with Crowley. They were terrified of being open in the relationship, especially given the rocky nature of Heaven and Hell at the time. Now though, they don’t care. And Aziraphale can only hope that Gabriel and Beelzebub are so happy in their future endeavours, that they don’t try to hide their love from the world.


End file.
